muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The iTunes Store
The iTunes Store is an online business run by Apple Inc. that sells media files that are accessed through its iTunes application. Opened as the iTunes Music Store on April 28, 2003, it proved the viability of online music sales. The store now sells music videos, TV shows, movies, and video games in addition to music. As of January 2007, the store has sold more than 2 billion songs, accounting for more than 80% of worldwide online digital music sales. Albums The Muppets *''The Muppets: A Green and Red Christmas'' *''John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together'' Sesame Street *''A Celebration of Me, Grover'' *''Bert and Ernie's Greatest Hits'' *''Born to Add'' *''C is for Cookie: Cookie's Favorite Songs'' *''Dreamytime Songs'' *''Elmopalooza!'' *''Fiesta Songs!'' *''Kids' Favorite Songs'' *''Kids' Favorite Songs 2'' *''Monster Melodies'' *''Numbers!'' *''Oscar's Trashy Songs'' *''Silly Songs'' *''Sing the Alphabet'' *''Splish Splash: Bath Time Fun'' *''The Best of Elmo'' *''The Bird is the Word!'' *''The Count's Countdown'' The Jim Henson Company *''Fraggle Rockin''' *''Labyrinth: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' *[[Magic Dance|David Bowie: Magic Dance EP]] *[[Underground|David Bowie: Underground EP]] Other *''Matt Surowiec: Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' *''Tony Bennet: The Playground'' *''Manhattan Research, Inc.'' *''Favorite Tunes of the Muppets Show'' TV Shows Sesame Street *Sesame Street, Volume 1 (13 episodes) *Sesame Street, Volume 2 (12 episodes) *Plaza Sésamo, Volume 1 (13 episodes) *Learn Along with Sesame (9 episodes) free *Aprende con Sesame (8 episodes) free *"Don't Know Y" music video free Jim Henson Company *Fraggle Rock: Seasons One (24 episodes) *Fraggle Rock: Seasons Two (24 episodes) *Fraggle Rock: Seasons Three (24 episodes) *Farscape: Seasons One (22 episodes) *Farscape: Seasons Two (22 episodes) *Farscape: Seasons Three (22 episodes) *Farscape: Seasons Four (22 episodes) *Sid the Science Kid, Volume 1 (10 episodes) *''The Cube'' (1 episode) *''The StoryTeller'' (13 episodes, includes The StoryTeller: Greek Myths) *''Dinosaur Train, Volume 1'' (5 episodes) Creature Shop *Alice in Wonderland (1 episode) *Gulliver's Travels (2 episodes) Other *Saturday Night Live: The Complete First Season (24 episodes) Movies The Muppets *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''Muppets From Space'' *Shorts **Ode to Joy **Stars and Stripes Forever **Classical Chicken **Habanera Sesame Street *''Follow That Bird'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' Jim Henson Company *''The Dark Crystal'' *''Labyrinth'' *''Timepiece'' *''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' *''Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars'' *''The Christmas Toy'' *''MirrorMask'' *''Buddy'' Creature Shop *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''The Polar Bear King'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' *''Cutthroat Island'' *''101 Dalmatians'' *''The English Patient'' *''The Phantom'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Animal Farm'' *''My Favorite Martian'' *''Mission to Mars'' *''Cats & Dogs'' *''Gosford Park'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *''The Country Bears'' *''Dinotopia'' *''Snow Dogs'' *''Stuart Little 2'' *''Children of Dune'' *''Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' *''Around the World in 80 Days'' *''The Ladykillers'' *''Are We There Yet?'' *''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' *''Mee-Shee: The Water Giant'' Other *''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' Audio Books *''It's Not Easy Being Green and Other Things to Consider'' *''MirrorMask'' *''Street Gang: The Complete History of Sesame Street'' Podcasts *Statler & Waldorf: From the Balcony free, defunct *The Sesame Street Podcast free *Henson.com Podcast free *The MuppetCast free *ScapeCast free Applications *Farscape #1 - Book *Farscape #1 - Preview free *Sid's Microphone free External links * Apple - iTunes Store (US version) Itunes Store Itunes Store Itunes Store